


Kaleidoscope Eyes

by love (YuffiesNinjaInsanity)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Drugs, Flirting, Fluff, Helping, Kissing, Multi, Party, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, Thominewt, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuffiesNinjaInsanity/pseuds/love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Newt search for Thomas at the party in Zone A. (based from the movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope Eyes

Minho and Newt work their way into the party. Jorge was currently dragging Marcus somewhere, they still haven't found Thomas or Brenda. 

"You look over there, I'll look this way," Newt shouts to Minho,

"Right,"

The loud thundering rhythm of music vibrates around them. People were touching them around the neck and back. Minho turns around to push off the person when he comes face to face with Thomas.

"Thomas!"

Newt snaps back around.

They hover over their friend who has blown out eyes and sweat dripping down his face and a dazed smile creeping up. 

"Guys, this is shucking crazy, right?" Thomas takes his hand off Minho and puts his arm around Newt while feeling his friends shoulder and grabbing at his shirt.

"You feel great." Thomas buries his head into Newts neck then licks it. "We should dance." 

"That's not a g-" Minho is cut off by Thomas's lips on his. Thomas pulls back laughing and takes a step back almost losing his balance save for Newts firm grasp.

Minho stares for a second completely shocked before taking another good look around the room, these people were high off their rocker. 

"Come on!" Newt and Minho grab an arm and haul Thomas's waggling and stuttering form through the crowd of people, pulling out of their grabby hands and sexual entices and out into a quiet staircase. 

Thomas stumbles over his feet and is helped back up, he throws his head back letting out a jittery laugh. "We out yet? Minho, Min, want you…" Thomas leans into Minho.

"What did they give you?" Newt asks as they struggle up the last flight of stairs. Thomas continues to try and sit down but they manage him to continue forward. "No, Thomas you can't sit." 

Thomas ignores him and comes to a stop on the last step and looks at Minho. He leans forward but a sounding gun shot stops him abruptly, his eyes wide and scared he turns to look over the banister, Minho and Newts hands on his shoulders to pull him back.

"They're gonna eat me alive." He shudders and his hands tighten on his friends. "Don't… please…" 

Minho looks over at Newt feeling hopeless to help his friend. They've never seen him so scared like this. Newt bites his lip and nods and starts again. 

"You're good, Tommy. You'll be alright." Newt says and they walk into the room. 

"What happened to him?" Jorge asks just having hit Marcus.

"They gave him something." Minho says laying Thomas down on the bed. "He's out of it, we haven't found Brenda yet."

"Teresa found her," Jorge says hitting Marcus again. "What was it you gave them?"

"Nothing they didn't want, but by the look of it he's gonna stay here." Marcus says laughing at Thomas who is looking around in a daze. 

Minho starts but Newt has already beaten him to it as he sucker punches Marcus across the face. The sound of Thomas's laugh can be heard, "That's m'boy!"


End file.
